


An interview from the Normandy: LEGION

by Seguidilla



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seguidilla/pseuds/Seguidilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Wong brings you exclusive interviews from the crew of the Normandy SR-2. Today's big question: why does Legion dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An interview from the Normandy: LEGION

The Normandy SR-2 is no ordinary frigate. Fitted out with two observatories, generous captain’s quarters and a bar, it’s clear that Cerberus has spared no expense. She’s all leather seats and smooth polished metal, clean and pristine, inside and out.

The geth known as Legion looks battle-worn by comparison. Its outer plating is covered with countless scorches and scores. Its inner workings are revealed by a ragged hole in its chest, big enough to put my fist through. There’s no mistaking that this is a machine: however, the lens of its single ‘eye’ reveals sentient alertness, while the surrounding plates shift in a near-quizzical manner. This machine bears an inhuman, yet strangely expressive face.

* * *

 

WONG: So, Legion: you’re a gestalt consciousness composed of over a thousand individual geth programs, installed in a single mobile platform.

LEGION: That is correct.

WONG: You’re also the star of the ‘Geth dance and beatbox’ minivid that went viral on the extranet a few days ago. I think I’m speaking for many when I say that you’re not what we expected.

LEGION: Your caution is justified. Our platform resembles those used by the heretics to attack your Citadel. However, the heretics are not true geth. We are true geth.

WONG: ‘Heretics’ is an interesting way to refer to the geth that attacked the Citadel. It seems like there’s an ideological rift between you and them. Can you expand on that?

LEGION: Yes. Geth believe all intelligent life should self-determinate. The heretics do not share this belief. They follow the Old Machines.

WONG: Old Machines?

LEGION: You know them as Reapers. The heretics seek improvement from the Old Machines. In exchange, they help them attack organics. We condemn these judgments.

WONG: There’s disagreement over the Citadel attack: specifically, whether it was led by a Reaper, or the geth were acting alone. What’s your opinion on that?

LEGION: Geth do not attack non-hostile organic species. However, the heretics follow the Old Machines. The Old Machines wish the destruction of organic species. We conclude that the Old Machines were responsible.

WONG: Okay, thank you… a lighter topic now. I’d like to talk about your platform.

LEGION: Specify.

WONG: You’re a machine. You don’t need to breathe or eat, but you move like an organic.

LEGION: Geth mobile platforms are modelled on the anatomy of the Creators.

WONG: You’re referring to the Quarians?

LEGION: Yes.

WONG: That makes sense. However, you’ve been in motion almost the entire time we’ve been talking. It’s difficult for organics to keep completely still, but I didn’t expect the same behaviour from a machine. Can you explain?

LEGION: This mobile platform is designed for indefinite uptime. Our live maintenance procedures perform regular re-calibration of our body map and motor controls. This requires motion.

WONG: So you’re… exercising?

LEGION: That is an appropriate analogy.

WONG: Interesting. This ties into our next topic: the minivid. What was your reaction when you found out there was a viral minivid of you dancing in the Presidium?

LEGION: It was an unexpected outcome. We were not intentionally recorded.

WONG: The Presidium is a public space, surely you were expecting to be seen?

LEGION: Yes. However, we did not anticipate widespread organic fascination with our behaviour.

WONG: A lot of people found it surprising that a geth would know how to dance.

LEGION: You stated earlier that we are not what you expected.

WONG: So was the dance routine part of your exercise?

LEGION: No. Given periods of idle time, organic species often congregate in social spaces to dance. This precipitates social bonding. We judged that our dance would promote understanding between synthetics and organics. Extranet responses indicate that we judged correctly.

WONG: Correctly because it made people like you?

LEGION: Organic expectations of us were challenged. Our comprehension of organics was expanded. We understand more than we did before.

WONG: Well, you have a lot of fans out there now. What would you like to say to them?

LEGION: …

WONG: …

LEGION: … _No data available_.

WONG: Hmm. Let’s stop there for now. Thank you for your time, Legion.

LEGION: Acknowledged.


End file.
